Hilary's Wildly Wild Indian Adventure
Plot Hilary and Kipper are in for some adventure in the Indian Wildlife after they got temporarily left behind by the Guppy Scouts. Trivia Transcript (The episode starts off with Kipper and Hilary waiting patiently for the Guppy Mobile to be fixed.) * Kipper: "I can't believe that we're stuck here until the Guppy Mobile is fixed." * Hilary: "Oh. C'mon Kipper. At least we have time to explore and see wild animals. Right Guppy Scouts?" * Molly: "Yeah! We're still making repairs for the Guppy Mobile." * Mermaid Coral: "Just make sure you're back after the Guppy Mobile is fixed. Cuz, who knows what could happen if someone can get lost in the Indian Jungle." * Hilary: (Giggles)"That's funny. Get lost the Indian Jungle. Yeah, right." * Kipper: "How can anyone get lost in a place like this." (Kipper and Hilary raced off to explore.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Look. Peacocks!" *Kipper: "They really do have colorful feathers." *Hilary: "C'mon!" (Meanwhile, Molly soon found the problem.) *Molly: "Aha! I found the problem. A squeaky bone was clogging the engines." *Gil: "Bubble Puppy!" *All: (Laughing). (Molly jumps up and lands in the Guppy Mobile.) *Molly: "Time to go!" (Meanwhile, Kipper noticed that Molly might be done making the repairs.) *Kipper: "C'mon mate. We have to go now." *Hilary: "But. Kipper, we were having so much fun. I want to have fun looking for more animals." *Kipper: "Yes. But..." *Hilary: "Oh! C'mon Kipper." (Suddenly, she hears revving.) *Hilary: "Okay. You're right!" *Both: "Hey! Wait up! Come back here! Wait!" (Suddenly, Hilary trips on something and she and Kipper began sliding down a hill.) *Both: "Whoa!" (They crashed into some nearby bushes.) *Hilary: "Ow!" (Meanwhile, the Guppy Mobile was driving down the path.) *Molly: "I can't wait until we get to our camping spot." *Mermaid Coral: (Gasps)"Stop the Guppy Mobile!" (Molly stops the Guppy Mobile.) *Molly: "Hmm. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, eleven(Gasps)Guys! Has anyone seen Kipper and Hilary." *Mermaid Coral: "Oh Dear! She might be lost." *Molly: "Okay! Here's the plan! Mermaid Coral, Nonny, Goby, Glimmer, Chloe and I will set up camp at the camping spot. Zach, Leah, Gil, Oona and Deema, I want you guys to go find Hilary." *Zach: "You got it!" *Leah: "C'mon Guys! Let's go!" (Meanwhile, Hilary and Kipper had recovered from what happened after Hilary slips and fell.) *Hilary: "Kipper! Are you okay!" *Kipper: "I'm fine!" *Hilary: "Well! Looks like we have to go find more animals until my friends come and find us! C'mon!" (They began hiking down the path.) *Kipper: "Hmm! Now what kind of animal should we see, mate?" (Suddenly, a growly noise was heard.) *Kipper: (Gasps)"Wait! I hear something! Was that a tremor?" *Hilary: "No. That's just my tummy growling. Looks like we'll have to keep looking. C'mon!" (Meanwhile, the kids are looking for Hilary.) *All: "Hilary! Kipper! Where are you?" *Zach: "No sign of her anywhere." *Leah: "I wonder where she could be." *Gil: "I hope we find Hilary, because lunchtime is in a few hours." *Oona: "She must be feeling hungry." (Meanwhile, Hilary and Kipper are exploring, until they come across a gap.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Uh Oh! That's a long way down! Hmm. Looks like we're gonna have to swing across." (Kipper jumps up onto Hilary's head, as Hilary grabs a vine.) *Kipper: "Okay! Ready, mate!" *Hilary: "Here we go!" (Hilary swings over the gap.) *Hilary: "Yahoo!" *Kipper: "Yes! We made it!" *Hilary: "C'mon! Let's see what other animals we can find." (Meanwhile, the guppies are setting up camp.) *Molly: "What could be more fun than setting up a tent, am I right?" *Mermaid Coral: "Kind of, unlike Hilary, she prefers to use the pegs to keep the tent from falling." *Molly: "Right!" *Goby: "I sure hope Hilary's okay." (Meanwhile, Hilary and Kipper are exploring, until they reach a lake.) *Hilary: "Look at that, Kipper." *Kipper: "A lake! What say we hop across it." *Hilary: "Okay!" (Kipper and Hilary hopped across the stones. Hilary stops on a 'rock'.) *Hilary: (Sighs)"Who knew hopping across on the rocks could be this much work." *Kipper: "Uh, mate! Look! I think that rock you're sitting on has a horn." *Hilary: "A horn?! Hey! What's going on around here?" (Suddenly, the rock began to move and a rhino rose from the water with Hilary still on his back.) *Hilary: (Gasps)"Ricky! Hello!" *Kipper: "G'day, Ricky!" *Hilary: "Hi Ricky! I need your help! I got left behind from the Guppy Scouts and I was hoping you would help me and Kipper find my way to the camping spot." (Ricky nodded with glee.) *Kipper: "Bonza! He would love to help!" *Hilary: "Okay, Ricky! Let's go!" (Ricky marched off down the path with Kipper hoping behind. Meanwhile, the kids are still on the hunt for Hilary.) * Category:Episodes Category:Hilary’s Lifelong Adventures Category:Vine swinging Episodes Category:Gurgly tummy episodes